Infinite Battle
by dark-penguins
Summary: Twentytwo years after the Great Warthe war to uphold peace between the colonies and Earth, a rebel group called Pheonix decides that it's time for a new era. The gundam pilots are missing and the only ones left to save the world...are their kids.
1. An Unexpected Aquainting

Gundam Wing Fanfiction - Infinte Battle

Mission 1 - An Unexpected Aquainting

Narrator: The year is After Colony 218. Peace has been achieved between the colonies and Earth. Machienes once known as mobile suits are obsolet in this long lived era of peace. Still, the thought of the war twenty-two years in the passing still makes people quiver in their own self-idiocy. The once revered gundam pilots have disappeared into history, and their true identies are well forgotten. The world was perfect and their assistance was no longer needed. These pilots established their own lives and remained seperate from each other.

"Solo! Solo, get up! You are going to be late!" yelled a middle-aged german woman up a long flight of stairs, "Solo Maxwell get your butt down here at once mister! You are going to be late for school again!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Solo yelled back. Only moments after that, a young male slid down the banister and jumped off in front of his mother, who shoved his lunch into his arms. The sixteen year old was wearing a normal school uniform, the color black. He looked quite handsome in it, because the black brought out his pale violet eyes. He pushed up his sunglasses.

"Finally. Hurry up. Come on." She said and shoved the boy out the door as he yelled his good-byes to his parents.

"Later Dad! Don't let mom stress you out too much!"

"OUT SOLO!" Hilde yelled, then shut the door. She couldn't help but laugh, "He's just like you Duo."

A much older Duo Maxwell glanced up from the newspaper he had in his hand and smirked. He lifted the coffee mug up from the kitchen table and sipped in, then set the mug back onto the wood table. There was a smile playing on his face. "Not exactly I hope. We don't need him to take up the family business now." he said.

"You mean scrapping? Salavge?" Hilde asked, confused as she sat down onto the chair that was acrossed from her husband.

"No, no, no." he replied, waving a hand. Hilde got it them and just laughed.

"Oh Duo." She said as she sat her head into her hands. That's when the headline on the paper caught her eye. They widened in fright, and looked at Duo, who hadn't noticed it, "Duo...look...on the front page!"

He closed the newspaper and noticed the headline and went pale. "No way...it says here...'The important pacifist, that helped with our new era, Quatre Raberba Winner, has been confirmed missing as of today. Though the police are investigating the situation, there are assumtions of a rebel faction calling themselves, 'Pheonix' involved. This faction opposes the peace idea being reinforced between the colonies and Earth. Former soldiers mostly form the group. Luckily, it is known that they do not have many weapons, and do not have any mobile suits. Mr. Winner went missing at thirteen hundred hours yesterday afternoon after he had attended the monthly conference meeting with other colony representitives.'" Duo finished and looked up at Hilde.

"But it says they don't have mobile suits. They are just an average rebel group." Hilde said, trying to cheer Duo up, "Then again...there was assumptions that Mariemaia didn't have moblie suit, either."

"Quatre..."

Outside

Solo walked to the garage and opened the door. Out rolled his blue motorbike and slipped on a helmet. He jumped onto it, then blasted up the street. A cloud dust flew out of his tires, since his speed was very high. If he was late, Hilde was sure to ground him. It didn't help that the school was halfway acrossed town either. Thankfully, police officers hardly ever paid attention to crime, mostly because there wasn't much a need for them. This made it easiler for Solo to run red lights. Finally after an unheard of rush through traffic, he pulled up to the school and parked the bike, jumped off of it, stretched, took off the helmet and set it onto the seat.

Upon entering the school, he glanced at the large clock by the main office. Five minutes to get to class? No problem. He even had enough time to stop at his locker. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his next prickled and he glanced behind him. That odd feeling. The one that made you think you were being followed. Just nerves, he supposed and headed up the hall to his class.

"Morning Mr. Maxwell. Not late today?" the female sensei asks as he laid a few of his textbooks onto the wooden desk. One...two...three...crap! He forgot his history book.

"Keyui-sensei, hold up, I need to get a book I forgot." Solo said, with a small bow. The teacher nodded. "Please do not mark me absent." He ran up the hallway. It wasn't that hard to avoid the panic striken students that wouldn't make it to their classrooms. When the bell rang, he slowed down. No point in rushing now.

There it was again. That feeling. Funny, he'd never had it before. Solo glanced behind him, just to reassure himself that no one was there. There was someone there behind him. Only the janitor. No problem. No one suspicious of following him. He froze suddenly. Someone was breathing down his neck.

"It would be easy for me to pull the trigger." said a deep male voice. Solo's eyes flicked to the nearby glass trophy cabinet to see who it was. His eyes widened when he saw it was...the janitor. He gulped as he felt something hard and cold press into his back. A gun. The janitor wanted to kill him? But...why? Was this janitor insane from the strenuous days of work in the high school? A thought flickered in his mind after that. Kick him and run for the door. You can make it out. Get you cell phone and call the police. In the seconds that followed, Solo had lost the feeling in his legs, but knew the janitor chased him out of the school. He stopped short. It would be too obvious if he went to his bike. Just as if there was a call from the sky, a lonely skateboard was conveniently located not for from his position. Solo grabs it up and skated up the street. At times he had to swerve to avoid crashing into people going to their jobs. Now was the time to call for help. He took out his cell phone or would have took out his cell phone if it was in his pocket. It was on his night table in his room. Hilde had ordered for him to rush...and it resulted in what he needed most to be located in the place he couldn't return to. No, he had to go home. Whatever punishment he'd get was less than what would happen if that janitor caught up with him. In no time flat, he arrived at his home. Something wasn't right. He ran inside and hoped for the best.

"Mom? Dad? Hello?" Solo yelled. If there ever was a time he needed his parents, it was now. They'd know what to do, they were his parents. No matter how much he would deny it, his parents were all seeing and all knowing. All parents were. But...when no answer came, he took a good look at the situation.

Chairs were over turned, pictures hung on the wall in a tilt, and the vase once on the kitchen table was smashed onto the tile floor. The radio hung off the counter by it's cord, still playing music. The house was trashed. There was no blood, but the house was trashed. There was no one there. Solo was frozen stiff. Someone behind him took the words right out of his mouth.

"You're too late." a girl's voice said. Solo spun around and looked straight into the eyes of a girl not much older than himself. Her cobalt blue eyes could stare down even Death. Yet, it was only an instant that he had saw her, because he'd felt a sharp pain...and fallen unconscious.

xXx

When Solo awoke, he felt a sudden pang crawl through his body. It made it harder to sit up, but he did it. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. The room was absolutly elegant. There was a warm crackling fire near the white bed he was in. The walls were cream colored and shadows danced on them from the fire in the fireplace. The only problem with the room he could find was that it was too elegant. Too much lace. On a nearby chair was his school uniform, neatly folded on the seat of the chair. Solo looked to the large window and was surprised to see that there were stars outside. Stars...and the moon...large and majestic. The door of the room creaks open and when it shut, he jumps and looks over towards it. A woman old enough to be his mother blinked, her long blonde hair trailing down her back. In her hands was a tray that held a mug of hot cocoa that steamed with a wonderful scent and a sandwich.

"Oh! You are awake, Solo!" she said, set down the tray onto the small table next to his bedside and felt his forehead. A sigh of relief released itself from her pink lips. "I was so worried. You aren't warm, that's good."

"Who-" Solo began but the woman already began to answer his question.

"I am Relena Darlian, or that's what I go by now. You are in a building in the place once known as the Sanc Kingdom whuch is on Earth." Relena smiles, handing him the mug that held the hot cocoa, "Drink that. It'll make you feel much better. Just be careful. It's hot."

Solo glanced at her again. Was this a joke? The Sanc Kingdom...Earth but...In such a short amount of time? How did she know his name? All these questions bounced around in his head. As if Relena could read his mind, she answered every one of them.

"You had a bad reaction to the tranquilizer that Leighna shot into you. The only reason we'd used it was so that you wouldn't panic. But in a result...you've been out for over four days. We were hoping you were okay. Duo and Hilde would never forgive me if you had died just because of that...Your parents and I have known each other for a very long time."

"Why-"

"I can't answer that question yet, but you'll learn why every soon, I promise you." Relena said and walked to the door. When she got to it, she turned to him. "When you are feeling better, feel free to walk around. You can do as you wish here. Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you at all."

At that, she bowed then left the room and shut the door behind her gently. Solo holds onto his bed sheets and shook. 'Don't cry. You can't cry.' he thought. He wanted to go home, back to the colony. Just yesterday he was there and was living happily with his friends and family. Now...he didn't know what to expect. Could he trust Relena? He sure didn't know her. Why did she look so famili-

"Foreign Minister Darlian!" Solo exclaimed out loud. That's where he knew her from. In school, they'd learned about her achievements though the Great War. NO WAY! He was kidnapped by a pacifist! No an important pacifist! Cool! Wait...do pacifists kidnap? Then again...that janitor. One could say she saved him, was that the real intention?

Solo got up out of the bed and winced. That tranquilizer fluid had made his joint stiff and it hurt to stand on his feet. Still, it wouldn't do any good just sitting there like a dead lump of nothing. He was about to open the door when he realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Great. Inside the closet was nothing but fancy clothes, nothing he'd like to wear. Oh well. Solo put on his school uniform, no matter how much he really didn't want to. It was better than wearing a costume or just his underwear.

xXx

It was some time before he'd arrived at the main hall of the building. Solo looked again to the window. Something inside of him felt sick so he ran to the door and stood outside. That sick feeling...it quickly turned into sadness as he watches a shooting star fly by. It was a sadness he'd never really experienced before. If he could explain it, he would of. Solo leaned on the brick wall and slid to the ground, the pulled his legs to his chest.

"If you are going to be like that, we don't need your help." snapped a rather annoyed voice. Solo looked up to see black hair and pitch black eyes. Next to him stood a blonde boy with sincere crystal blue eyes. Both looked about his age. The black haired boy continued to stare Solo down.

"Oh, Shinlou. Leave him alone. He's obviously unhappy." said the blonde to the black haired boy, then looked down to Solo, "My name is Reiao Quatre Winner. What's yours?"

Solo paused. The two looked like people he could trust. Were they kidnapped too? Why was he thinking that way? Pacifists don't kidnap. "My...my name's Solo Maxwell. I'm from the colony 00735." he said, grinning slightly.

"Ah! I see! My father has told me alot about your father!" Reiao said, "I'm sure Shinlou-"

"I was told Duo Maxwell as a bumbling idiot with no direct sence of justice." Shinlou interfered with his arms crossed. Reiao sighed and shook his head at Shinlou.

"Idiot maybe." Solo said. A thought crossed him, "How do you guys know-"

"You mean Duo never told you the truth?" Reiao exclaimed with a blink. Solo gave him a funny look. Told him about what?

"What truth?"

"They all worked together to achieve-" The blonde began, but Shinlou cut him off. He had a quite annoyed look on his face.

"They didn't work together. It was just a fluke that all their goals came together in the end. At least my father didn't believe in working with ones with no pure sight of who their enemy was." Shinlou said, his eyes were particularly menacing to look at.

"So pessimistic." Reiao sighed. The conversation had caught Solo's interest and he stood up. Which boy he should focus more on, he didn't know but choose Reiao.

"What? To achieve what?" he asked him excitedly. No one seemed to tell him anything. Just when Reiao was about to speak, an older Noin with a few greyed strands in her over all much duller platinum black hair, exited the building.

"Come on boys. Dinner's ready. I'm glad you are awake Solo." she said and shot a glance to Solo, who looked away. Noin smiled and went back inside.

xXx

Inside the dinner hall, Solo sat, staring at the soup in front of him with a sigh. There were many people lining the long wood table. He didn't know any of them, unless you count them being mentioned in history books protaining to that Great War or in a sheer luck of unexpected aquiantance from his walk of the large scale building. Everyone must have already made friends with each other in the time he'd been unconscious because they were all chatting very comfortably to each other. He was the odd man out.

"What's wrong Solo?" Noin asks from up the table. She was worried because he wasn't eating anything and wasn't talking to anyone.

"He's probably home sick." said a girl three seats down. She had poofy brown hair and green eyes. "I mean, I miss all the animals at the circus, especially Kujo, the lion."

"He's fine." Relena answered simply. She gave Solo a reassuring smile, who looked up and at all the people at the table. His answer was...unexpected.

"I don't like soup." he said. Everyone looked at each other and they laughed. "And I hate wearing my stupid school uniform. I feel like such a snob." At that, everyone cried out in tears of laughter. Solo wasn't even being funny, he just saying what he felt. He glares at them and crossed his arms.

"Hey! What's so funny?? Hey!! IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME? Hey!!" Solo yelled. No one was listening to him. "I give up. --; "

-Author Commentary-

I'm not usually one to give a commentary after a chapter, but I felt some people might be confused or something in the story might not be rightand I'd need to address the problem here. First I'll talk about the names. Solo is easy enough to say. Shinlou is pronounced "shin-low". Reiao's name is pronounced like "Ray-aow". The aow sound is like when you say "OW that hurt."

I haven't finished rewatching the series yet. I'm going onto the 9th DVD(out of 10) so somethings may not be correct since I haven't finished rewatching the series. I have yet to rewatch "Endless Waltz" as well. I've seen it all about last year but I don't remember everything. If you find that one or two elements in the story are incorrect, please, let me know. It would be a huge help. .

Ja Ne until next chapter.


	2. Phantasmic

Infinite Battle

Mission 2 - Phantasmic

"This is Shadow 03."

"Roger 03."

"I've comfirmed that HQ of the rebels. It's not far from the old OZ base here." Shadow 03 said into the walkie-talkie.

"Good job 03." said the commander, who's voice was came through the speaker, "Return to the base where we can call them for peace negotiations."

"Sure thing, over and out." he said and turned off the walkie-talkie transmission. The spy turned around but an imposing shadow blocks his way. Helooked up and began speechless. Shadow 03 turned on the transmission and yelled into the speaker,"03 03! REBELS! I've confirmed that they have mob-" A large explosion rang out. No one could have guessed that this did anything but open the small tear that had formed in the fragile unity called peace.

XxXxX

"Moblie suits?" Relena exclaimed and jumped out of her seat at breakfast.

"Relena.." Noin sighed as two boys and two girls look up at her.

"That's what has been confirmed. A spy at their headquarters sent a transmission. All that we had gotten back was this blurry picture. It looks like a Leo suit." said a blonde. His face was still young, though much other than before. Zechs Marceies...or namely Milliardo Peacecraft. "Relena, this means we must stop them. This rebel maybe the ones to destroy this era."

"Brother, in this time of long peace, I know that soldiers from the past would **want** to start a new war because they are lost." Relena slammed her fists onto the table, "We will negotiate with them. We must avoid war."

"Ma'am?" Reiao blinked at Relena. This situation serious, yet odd for him. There had not been retaliation with mobile suits in years. They were illegal and theer were no more factories to mass produce them. How could have mobile suits survived? "It could have been a miscalculation."

"What could you misunderstand this with? There is nothing in this world that could make that big of a figure besides a mobile suit." Shinlou said simply. Noin sighed again.

"He has a point. Besides, things are getting very fishy lately. It started when Quatre disappeared, then WuFei, and now Duo." she said.

"Well...Heero should be back soon with some information for us. I'm sure he'll be glad to meet Solo." Relena reassured. That's when they realized the empty seat.

"Speaking of Solo...where'd he go?" Noin asked and Reiao shook his head.

"Solo doesn't know hwat to make of the situation." he said, "Apparently Duo never told him the truth so I took the liberty of telling him last night. I don't think he took it very well." Reiao sighed. Noin stood up.

"I'll go find him. He's pretty stubborn." she said with a laugh.

XxXxX

"Hey, what's up kid?"

"Hm?" Solo looked look, then glanced behind him. He was finally dressed in more comfortable clothing: a black t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. All he wanted was to go home. Change wasn't something he enjoyed. He was on the balcony connected to his room. "I'm fine, Noin."

"I know Earth is hard to get used to from living on the colonies in space." she said and leaned on the bansiter, cool wild whipped around them, "You just need to try it out. Earth isn't that bad."

"I'm worried." Solo sighed and looked up towards the sky as a few bird flew over head.

"About what?"

"...It...it's nothing. Nevermind." He replied. That was a subject he didn't want to stray into. "These rebel guys seem so dedicated to fighting. It's so confusing because alot of people don't want a war. Don't they see that? I mean, are the they being selfish? Or greedy? It just isn't right."

"Funny." Noin smiled.

"What is?"

"It's just funny to hear words like those come from a kid who grew up in a wor void of war." Noin stated, "Shows that you really are a new generation."

Solo shrugged, "It's just what I think. You can't really say this generation is new. If there are people wanting to start a war in it, then it can't really be new. You could call it revised, not new." he said, "Dammit, I hate to get all sentimental like that."

"Yup, you sound alot like Duo." Noin laughed, "Though he'd put it like, 'The God of Death has no time to get all soft and stuff.' something like that."

"Good impersonation," Solo chuckled then blinked, "Why'd he call himself teh 'God of Death'?"

"It was just the little nickname he gave himself." Noin said, "He always said that he'd rather be the 'God of Death' than the 'Hero of a Massacre'."

"Well if he was the God of Death, then the son of Death must be Misery. And Misery love company so I'm not anti-social. So then I like being around people so then I wouldn't want to _kill_ anyone because I like to be around them." Solo pointed out. Noin patted his head and smiled.

"Keep that additude kiddo, we're going to need it."

"Whatever you say." Solo said with a shrug. Suddenly there was a large blast and the entire building shook. Noin nearly stumbled backwards over the balcony but Solo grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "An earthquake?"

"That was no earthquake!" she exclaimed as the building shook again. Aires Mobile Suit painted red flew over head and one flew to the balcony, laser gun pointed at them.

"Put your hands in the air and don't move! We've got the entire place surrounded!" the pilot of the suit said and Noin looked to Solo and mouthed 'run'. He took a step back and then he did.

"GET BACK HERE!" the pilot in the Aired suit shouted. When Solo had made it well into the building he saw Reiao up the hall. The blonde boy ran up to him. In his eyes was fear and anger that didn't look right there.

"Solo! Did you see?" he gasped, out of breath from running. "Mobile suits!"

"I wonder how they got them." Solo thought out loud.

"I dunno, but we have GOT to get out of here! Come on!" Reiao said, grabbed his friend's hand and took off up the hall.

"Wait! What about-"

"They'll be fine! We have to go Solo!" Reiao panted out as the two of them ran up the hall. The building continued to shake violently. After having gotten caught up in thick smoke, they'd made it outside. There was no sign of the others anywhere. Mobile suits were flying every which way and the building behind them was on far and had begun to collapse.

"Solo! Reiao!" yelled someone. It was Shinlou. He had a small jeep and was in the driver's seat. The two dashed over and jumped in, despite the rebel suits shooting at them.

"Where's Noin? And the others?" Solo asked Shinlou, who had hit the gas petal and taken off up the road. The mobile suits did not follow.

"They got away already in an airplane." he said, "Looks like we are headed for a new war, especially if they attacked Foreign Minister Darlin."

"A war...?"

"Seems so." Reiao sighed.

XxXxX

"Hurry UP Solo!" the two other boys yell back as they walked through a city. They had drove for hours and finally had reached this place. Luckily, th rebel group wasn't there. Currently their main objective was to find a hotel where they could use a vid-phone. They found an inn and went inside.

"May I use your phone?" Shinlou asked the desk cleric. the woman nodded and the boys walked to the back of the inn and dialed the vid-phone number for the place that Relena and the others had took. They waited and they waited. No answer came, all that was there was static. Had the craft been shot down? Was Relena and the others captured? What should they do? Their questions were answered when an annocement was made over the city's main vid-phones, which triggered all the vid-phones in the city to go on.

"The foreign minister, Miss Darlin, has been kidnapped by the Phoenix group. They say that they cannot guarentee her's or the other prisoners' safety," The newsman annouced. People in the streets froze and the boys just watched it. Many people had started to panic. "But if we promise to cut the connections between Earth and the colonies then they may remain safe. Do not panic! The United Earth Sphere Nation is planning to negotiate with the terrorists and teh prisoners will soon be safe." The transmission ended and the three boys looked at each other.

"They can't be serious..." Shinlou said, "Negotiate with THEM?"

"What do we do? We are the only ones that haven't gotten caught." Reiao sighed. Really there was nothing that they could do without getting caught themselves. Still, they had to do something! The others were in trouble.

"We'll just have to find where they are at and break in." Solo said suddeny. Reiao looked at him funny, but Shinlou nodded in agreement.

"He's right." WuFei's child said, "We won't do any good standing around like dead meat. Eventually they'll find us here."

"Then what-"

"We are going to need to find out where she's being held, first of all." Solo pointed out. Shinlou pulled out a small pocket computer and pressed a few buttons on it.

"There's an old Alliance base not far from here. we could go there and see if there are any old explosives of weapons that had been forgotten there." Shinlou said, "If we are lucky, it might be occupied by Pheonix and then we can get some information on where Relena maybe. If not, we can still look for the old weapons."

"What are we doing just standing around then??" Solo exclaimed and ran tto the Jeep and got in. Shinlou jumped into the driver's seat and Reiao got in the back. They take off towards the old base. Shinlou slowed down as they near the old base. No guards, the base was abandoned.

"Keep quiet." Shinlou warned the two boys and walked towards the entrance. Guards or not, they still couldn't take a chance. They snunk inside and the coast was clear, "Okay comfirmed that no one is here."

"Um, wouldn't there..." Reiao began, "Wouldn't there not be anything here we can use? The base is dusty, no one has been here...even before the end of the Great War."

"Believe me, they always forget something." Shinlou said and found the light switch. He flicked it on and the sound fo old rickety generators could be heard as the lights came on dimly. They wander up the hall and push open the door to a storage room. There was nothing there, but he something begged him to walk in.

"Reiao, use this and help Solo go through the storage rooms." Shinlou said. He tossed Reiao a flashligh them turned.

"But...where are you going?" the blonde asked. Shinlou was already up the hall.

"We'll rendezvous in the control room in a half hour!" he yelled back and disappeared around the corner. Reiao just sighed and turned on the flashlight. He shined it into the room then followed Solo in. The both had chills.

"Who's there?" Solo yelled. There was no answer. Was it just his imagination...but it was right last time...Reiao shook the flashlight, the battery must have been dying out because it had started to flicker. There was a slam behind them and the two blinked. They turned around and gulped. Reiao held the light up to the door."It shut..." Solo said, then walked over to it and pushed. "Uh...oh..."

"Uh oh what?"

"Uh oh...as in..uh oh we're locked in!" he yelped.

"WHAT?!" Reiao exclaimed, "What are we gonna do??"

"Let's try...this!" Solo yelled and slammed into the door. Reiao rammed into it too, but the door did not budge.

"Now what?" Reiao cried tearfully.

"I dunno. Ther has got to be something we can do." Solo sighed and leaned on the wall. he crossed his arms. No idea...he had no idea what to do now."

"Don't look so down..." said a voice in the darkness. The two boys jumped and squinted to see who was there as teh flahlight died. The person flickered on a lighter , his face seen. It was young, his skin looked so soft...but his eyes...they looked depressed. "Take this..." he said and handed Solo a little explosive. The man's hands were cold.

"Wait! What do you-" Reiao yelled but the man didn't answer, flicking out the lighter. Solo places the mini explosive onto the door and held Reiao down as it blast the door open. The two dove outside. The flashlight flicked back on as it hit the ground in the hallway.

"Hey! Dude! You can come out now!...um..." Solo blinked and looked into the room as the light from the hall way filled it up. "Umh...Reiao...?"

"Yeah?"

"There...There's no one in there..." Solo said and it was true. There wasn't a soul in the room...not one person. Where could he have gone? "Reiao...do you think...?"

"A ghost?" asked a voice behind them. The two boys screamed and jumped into each others' arms. They hugged each other tightly, then blinked and looked at each other and jumped apart. It was Shinlou. "Hm? Did I scare you two?" he laughed.

"Shuddap..." Solo huffed, "That guy was there! I swear it! He gave me an explosive!"

"You could have been hallucinating." Shinlou pointed out, "This base has been abandoned for years."

"But-"

"Solo, just drop it. Shinlou's probably right..." Reiao sighed. "Why are you over here though? I though we were gonna meet in the control room."

"Heard the explosion." Shinlou said, "So I ran back to see what it was. I figured Solo blew something up." Reiao laughed but Solo made a face.

"What do you think I am?? Stupid." Solo snapped but the other two boys laughed.

"Well...you did technically blow something up." Reiao grinned and Solo smiled slightly.

"Come on...we should go to the hanger. It's alot warmer in there than it is in this hallway." Shinlou said and turned. The Reiao nodded and follow him up the hall but Solo walked, then paused, looking behind him toward the door. He swore that amist the grime and the graffiti, someone was standing there...watching him.


	3. They Call It Ignis

Infinite Battle

Mission 3 - They Call It...Ignis

(Narrator: The year is After colony 218. Peace has been achieved between the colonies and Earth. Machines once known as 'mobile suits', no longer exist in this world of unending peace, or so it was to be. Although the war twenty-two years in the passing still make people quiver in their own stupidity, there are still people who believe that war is in the human nature and without war, mankind can no longer exist.

In an effort to destroy anyone who may oppose them, the Pheonix rebel faction decided to go after anyone deeply involved in the Great War. These attacks were staged at individuals who, until now, had no idea their own parents were truly the venerated Gundam Pilots. Now as these once brave warriors disappear one by one, their children must help protect the peace that has been loved for so many years. Only one thing changed the course of the fight...the return of the atrocious mobile suits.)

"This sucks."

"Solo...please! Don't make it worse than it already is!"

"Well, Reiao, have an _escape_ plans then?? It can't **get** much more worse than this!"

The three boys sigh together as they sit in a musty old cell. It was disgusting. The smell was even worse...it smelled like death. How'd they get here? Well they were caught. How'd they get caught? Solo's big mouth. he'd gone blabbing about the situation in the old base and someone had must've heard him. At this point, the three figured they'd get to see their parents soon.

"At least it isn't as bad as it could be...perhaps...we'll see Relena soon." Reiao said, leaning back onto a moldy old wall. Shinlou looked very calm as he looked up towards the blonde.

"But-"

"Solo, can you keep your yap shut? It's your fault we are here in the first place!" Shinlou snapped, though his calm demeanor was still in perfect condition. The Winner boy just scratched the back of his head, then glanced at Solo. His eyes showed that he would listen to him, even if Shinlou would not.

"Well...I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted..." Solo sneered at the raven black-haired one, "That **if** Relena and the others **were** here, don'tcha think that they'd put us together?"

"That could be true...unless they wanted to keep us an them separated?" Reiao suggested. Shinlou, who'd been listening, shook his head.

"If that were the case, why didn't they separate us three?" he said closing his eyes, "This doesn't make any sense."

"Unless there are more nuts in this world then we though..." Solo sighed, plopping down onto the only metal chair in the room. There was a knock on the door, which made the three boys glance up to it. Through the air vent on the bottom of the door, Solo could see large bulky legs, hairy too. The guy on the other side must have been huge, like an ox.

"Come along yeh pansies. Boss wansa word with yeh." bellowed a gruff voice. The door opened and three men stepped in, a particularly large one in the center. The three cringed as the room suddenly smelled like sweat and horrible body odor. Each man grabbed one of the boys' arms. They looked like twigs in those giant hands. Unfortunately, Solo ended up with the one that smelled the most. Did this man ever shower?0o Eww...

As they were pulled up the halls, Solo looked at a few things. There was large blood stain right out of the block of cells. It was deep brown, very old, and the wall around it was starting to rot. Around another corner, the Maxwell noticed that each door was off it's hinges. He dared not look into them, though. Where they the horror of long past suffering. It made Solo wonder...would one of those lost voices, still grasping for a speck of life become theirs? It sure seemed like it. Would they die here? He did not know what it was that made him think this way...there was a lingering feeling of disaster in this place. What'd happened here before they had come?

"Welcome..." said a mystical voice as Solo realized that the three smelly men and the looming demonic halls were gone. They were standing in a large hall. In the darkness behind the tall, lanky man was shadowed figure. It looks proud like a murder who'd just slain their victim... The walls too, they were painted with blood of lives past and inked in a dreary blue coat of melancholy depression. The light from the door had disappeared. "You don't need to worry my friends...I'm not part of Pheonix. This organization is called Black Anubis. You can trust us..."

"Trust you?? You treated us like criminals! Why would we trust you??" Shinlou growled. The lanky man snapped his fingers and shook his head. One of the large men walked back into the room, grabbed Shinlou and dragged him out. The door slammed and the two boys knew he was gone.

"Where are you taking him?" Reiao asked, trying not to raise his voice. If he did then...Solo'd be alone with this nut case. The man waved his head with a grin.

"He'll be fine. We do not intend to harm you three...you are much too important to us..." theman said. That grin turned into a smirk and Solo lowered his head. Important...? "Follow me, your destiny awaits you..."

"Destiny...?"

The man lead the boys towards the large imposing figure. The ceiling grew higher and there were black figures...engineers...going every which direction. That's when he could see what it was. Light shined onto the monster as if it were a divine creature. That...was not a divine creature.

"We call it Ignis Epopis. It is the first gundam built in nearly twenty -two years and took no more than a year to create." he paused. Solo saw the mischievous smirk and Reiao balled his hands into fists, "And it is yours. We are giving it to you..."

"No! NO! This isn't right!" Reiao yelled and shook his head, running to the base of it'sfoot and turning around, "These...These machines!! They **should not** exist!"

"He's right!" Solo said, narrowing his eyes at that man with the cold eyes, "You may want one, but we don't want another war! It's wrong!"

"War is necessary to stimulate the human soul. We are not peaceful. There will always be war...HIM!" he man laughed, pointing at Reiao, "He will pilot the Ignis!"

At that the three smelly men returned to the room. Two grabbed Solo and bent his arms backwards. The other one ran to Reiao and literally threw him into the cockpit, and closing it. The Winner boy shouted incoherently towards Solo. There was only one thing he thought it could of been. At that first thought, Solo bit down hard on the hand of one of the men then kicked the other heading up the hallway. The doors with no hinges...he ran past them. In his mind, he could hear muffled voices calling to him, but he had to keep right of running. The wall with the blood. A turn there and he came to Shinlou's cell.

"Shinlou! Shinlou!" he yelled through the air vent. Shinlou recognized the chatter box's voice. He was slightly glad that it was not one of those guards. "We need to help Reiao!"

"What is it?" the boy on the other side asked, kneeling down to the air vent. He was not pleased to see the frightened expression on Solo's sweaty face. "What's wrong...?"

"They...those...They are forcing...Reiao to pilot a _mobile suit_!" Solo yelped and Shinlou's eyes widen as he stood up. He leaned onto the rusted door and mumbled softly, "Pull it as hard as you can..."

Solo tilted his head, but did not hesitate. Those bulky guys could be right on his tail... He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled. He feel and hear Shinlou's desperate bangs from the other side. Something gave away, whether it be the lock on the door or his hope, he did not know, but the door broke and Shinlou jumped through it. His calm face was...no longer calm.

"I knew they were no good. I knew it..." Shinlou growled, his eyes lit up with fire, "If they had really wanted our help, they should have treated us better! DAMMIT! We need to find Reiao and get him out this place...if he goes unstable, I don't know what to do."

"Unstable...?"

"His family curse...you could say." Shinlou said running up the hall. They'd nearly make it out of the cell block, when the broad-shouldered men blocked their way. The floor started to shake...an earthquake? No...he'd felt this before and it was no earthquake. The Gundam Ignis was moving. The men, with their enormous size and weight had toppled off balance and crashed into that rotted wall. The two boys blink at each other, then shrug, and dashed up the hall.

They'd reached the room where Ignis had been to find that it was no longer there, as Solo had figured. the wall was broken. No sign of the Gundam OR the man who'd forced Reiao to pilot it.

"This is bad..." Shinlou said, looking up, "It must have taken off...I wonder how Reiao knew how to pilot it..."

"There's a jeep!" Solo exclaimed. It was there. Conveniently located. The two run up to it and jump in. Shinlou hot-wires it and sighed. Thank god. there was plenty of gas.

"LET'S MOVE IT!" he yelled, hitting the gas and giving Solo whiplash. The jeep was going so fast it was as if it ere flying, soaring through the sky. The town was dead ahead and Solo could hear explosions.

"Faster!" Solo yelped as the jeep continuously zoomed up the street. In the distance was four Aires suits facing the monstrous Ignis Epopis. One of the Aires suit raises it's gun at the Ignis. there was...alot of smoke.

"Surrender your weapon at once!" came a man's voice from the leading suit. The Ignis did not move at all. "I said SURRENDER!" At that the Ignis did move, but contrary to what the man had asked. It raised it's plasma gun and blasted the head right of the leading Aires suit then another at the body. The entire suit blew up. "RETREAT!" yelled another Aires and they made off for the sky. Ignis's gun was yet again raised and shot down all of the suits.

"Now way...Reiao...he wouldn't...!" Solo yelped as Shinlou screeched to a stop. He shook his head. There was something horribly wrong with this picture. He wouldn't know **how** to pilot a mobile suit. Then...no...

"It's the system..." Shinlou said warily. The Maxwell child blinked at him, "During the war, Solo, Heero Yuy, one of the gundam pilots, piloted a Gundam with the capability to control the pilot's mind if they were not strong enough to mentally withstand it."

"You mean Aeni's father?"

"Yes...I believe that in there is a system similar to the Zero system. They choose Reiao to pilot it because his beliefs are so strong compared to ours. The system could take advantage of that..." Shinlou said, jumping out of the car. he ran closer to the scene and Solo followed him. Why is everything so messed up? Both collapsed as a Leo suit landed to the ground, machine gun pointed at the Ignis. Friend or foe? "Good...everything's should be okay now..."

"What the hell are you talking about?? Have you lost your mind Shinlou!?" Solo yelped.

"You ask too many questions...quiet Maxwell...for once."

The Ignis pointed it's gun at the leo. The Leo suit did not move even just an inch. "Reiao-kun, you are being controlled...lower your weapon or you'll regret it. I will not repeat myself, Reiao..." At that the Ignis lowered it's gun and drops it. Solo sighed but Shinlou nudged him. It wasn't over yet...

"Aeni-chan...We cannot fight! Fighting isn't right!" sounded a voice from the Ignis. It was...Reiao's voice...but it sounded maniacal.

"If it isn't right, then why are you fighting?" Aeni said, not lowering her gun.

"Aeni-chan, if you want to fight me, then you will have to die. If I kill everyone that wants to fight, then there won't be another war!" Reiao said.

"Reiao-kun, you are being controlled by the machine. Get out of the Gundam now or I will pry that cockpit open to get you out." she said. her voice was still, beautiful, and calm. The Ignis reaches back and pulled out a metal sword slowly. It detaches into segments and lashed out into a whip. The metal whip wrapped around Aeni's Leo and flung her towards the town. Aeni tried to use her boosters to slow herself down but crashed into a building. It clanks as it gets up. "I didn't want to do this...but I **need** you to wake...**up**!" She pulls out a plasma sword and blasted towards Ignis. It lashed out the whip, but the Leo dodges and slams the sword into the wrist of the hand that was holding the metal whip. "NOW!" she yelled, the cockpit of the Leo opening. A sandy blonde with cobalt blue eyes, pierced up at the Ignis.

The Ignis goes to slice down on to the girl but some an unseen force held it back until it stumbled backwards, a blonde haired boy sailing out of the cockpit towards the ground. Aeni jumps down, catching Reiao and skidding onto the ground. The two spectators dash over, helping her up. "Get him to the hospital! Don't worry about me, I can handle myself fine." she said to Solo, putting Reiao gently into his arms.

"You...didn't get caught I see." Shinlou said with a smirk and Aeni just smirked back. "Well...you'll be fine. Those bruises are probably nothing to you."

"Nope, they aren't..." she grinned and Solo scratched the back of his, glancing at the fallen Leo suit. He then looked back at the girl.

"Hey? How'd you get that thing?" Solo asked, cocking his head towards the Leo suit. Aeni walked over to the boy and gave him a sweet smile...almost too sweet.

"That...dear Maxwell...is a Yuy secret." she said in a sing songy voice. Suddenly her expression changed entirely, "And so...did I tell you...**to bring Reiao-chan to the hospital**?!"

"EEP! YES MA'AM!" Solo yelped running back to the jeep. Shinlou laughed slightly.

"Refrain from scaring the Maxwell boy."

"Sorry, it's tradition." she said sweetly again.

-----------------------Author Comments-----------------------

Heh heh, well I finally have another chapter up. Sorry, school's been in the way and my computer's been busted. In this chapter I intoduced a very interesting character, Aeni Yuy. You'll soon see that she has a habit of scaring the habjebes outta Solo. I hope that you loved this chapter and will continue to read the story as it advances. Ja Ne until next chapter!


	4. Under the Cold Concrete

Infinite Battle

Mission 4: Under the Cold Concrete

_How many days has it been since I've seen the world that I took for granted in years gone by?_

XxXxXx

"So, how are you feeling? Any better?" Solo asked, leaning over the bed of a quite frazzled Reiao. Shinlou was sitting in a chair next to the window, occasionally glancing up from a newspaper. The held the same big, bold letters...but the same news: RELENA DARLIN STILL MISSING. That only meant that there had been no sign of WuFei, Duo, or Quatre.

When Reiao's eyes came into focus, he observed the large and very bright room. At once, he figured out, he was in the hospital. Not the happiest place to be, but at least he was comfortable. Oddly, he couldn't remember why he even there...nevertheless, the sight of grinning Solo and pussed faces Shinlou was very relieving. Reality slapped him in the face at the sound of Solo's question.

"Uh...I guess so..." the blonde replied with a few blinks. Solo blinked in return then grinned. Both were hiding the fact that being here in this hospital was bad. It was an easy place to pinpoint and target. The thrill of killing and creating dead innocents was probably thrilling to the members of the rebel group. Reiao knew he needed to get better fast. Even the nurses were starting to wonder why three young teenagers were alone, refusing to call their parents. Unfortunately...the doctor had mentioned earlier that it would take at least a week for the stress on Reiao's body to wear off. Luckily, the occasional visitor would explain that they were on a trip together to reassure the staff of the boys' occupation of the hospital. Solo hated her visits.

"Good evening, guys, and Lady Solo!" Aeni said, walking into the room and munching on some freshly bought chocolate pocky. Without a thought of pity, she shoved Solo form his spot and took it for her own. "So...my little bunny has woken up? You gave me quite a scare."

"...Uh...whatever...you say Aeni-san...er...and since when am I...a bunny to you?" Reiao replied, a little flushed in the face, but sighed. She wasn't listening; instead, she was holding Solo's hand with a smile.

"I've located your parents. It's great that they aren't far from here. It's quite the coincidence." she said. Solo's eyes widened. She actually...found them? What a miracle worker.

"What about my father?" Shinlou asked, hopefully, losing his cool exterior. Reiao's eyes begged the same question, almost like an over grown puppy. Aeni just shook her head with a shrug.

"I dunno. I only just happened to find Duo and Hilde Maxwell." she replied, trying to put her words in a way that would not hurt their feelings. With a sigh she added, "No sign of Relena or anyone else, either.

"Oh..." Solo was very happy and very excited that his parents were found that he was afraid to show it. Both Shinlou's and Reiao's parents had been missing longer that his so this situation seemed quite unfair. Well...that was Murphy's Law. Those who deserved it most never got it. Still...he couldn't help but feel sorry for Reiao, who looked like he'd been through five heartbreaks in one minute. Solo knew...he'd never done anything worth commending...

"Well are you coming or you going to sit there?" Aeni huffed, jabbing the daydreaming Solo in the arm. He yelped then glared, standing up. She smirked, immediately pulling him through the hospital and out the front doors. He worried if Reiao and Shinlou would be okay alone...though...they should be. In only a matter of five minutes, Aeni shoved Solo into an...arcade? "First things first...you need to know the basics of piloting. The fastest and less suspicious way of doing so is with a video game. AC 195 is a virtual reality game based during the Great War. You'll be able to learn the basics with this machine." she stated, patting the biggest machine in the arcade with screens scattered around to see the on-goings of the game from outside.

Before Solo could reply, Aeni had shoved him into the dark, miniscule room that resembled a cockpit. He sat down in the pilot's seat, looking up at the screens in front of him. A woman's voice filled the area, instructing Solo on what each thing was and how to use it. It issued a "Good Luck Pilot!" before sending him off on a virtual catastrophe. Outside of the game, the monitors blazed on, revealing the fight. Aeni smiled, watching the on screen suit labeled P1 fight the one labeled CPU. Well...the excitement lasted only a few minutes longer. Solo's health zoomed to zero and the screen flashed game over. Aeni rolled her eyes, shoving in more money.

"THINK SOLO! You idiot." she yelled.

Yeah, he'd think if he had the TIME to. His eyes watched the screen as his fingers pressed down on the triggers rapidly. It wasn't are to get used to the controls but aiming was another problem. Outside, a crowd was starting to linger around the screens of bland curiosity. A man stared at the monitor furthest from Aeni almost as if in a trance. Heero's daughter watched the man cautiously with narrowed eyes. The game ended and Solo jumped out, his eyes tired from the concentration. He blinked the at least twenty people staring up at him in awe.

"You put on quite a show. That was so-" Aeni paused looking back at the spot. The man was gone.

"What?" Solo asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Nothing, forget it." she said, grabbing his arm and leading him rapidly out of the arcade. Where did that guy go? Well...best they didn't linger in there much longer.

They continued up the street. Solo was beginning to second-guess himself. Though, he knew he shouldn't...Aeni was a lot smarter than him...but that was also bad...what if...no he shouldn't go into that. Aeni suddenly veered off the sidewalk and down a narrow alley

"This is the easiest way to the place they are being held. Just stay close and keep quiet. I can't guarantee we can save them immediately." Aeni hissed at Solo, who was lagging behind.

"But-"

"Maxwell..." she warned, lifting a manhole cover and jumping in, just before tugging Solo down with her. He squinted through the darkness. It smells horrible...something was rotten...worse than rotten eggs. How come he didn't smell it on the street?

"Ugh! What is that?" he gagged, covering his nose. Aeni sighed, shaking her head. He was too curious for his own good.

"Do you really want to know, Maxwell?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, I know sewers don't normally smell like sunshine and daisies but this is disgusting!" he chocked, feeling sick. Oh he was going to throw up any time now. Aeni sighed, pulling a small flashlight from her jacket and clicking it on. Amazingly, its luminance filled the room, but it didn't vanquish the darkness it'd been hiding.

"Welcome to hell, Misery." she whispered, looking towards what made Solo lose his lunch.

Most of them were without eyes...some missing limbs...others half rotten...Skeletons, flesh, and death...This was NOT a sewer. Solo might have been able to eventually push this scene from his mind if he'd not seen something that Aeni shrieked and pointed out. No, this would be burned into his memory for as long as he lived. On top of the pile lay a fresh body, not yet destroyed by the gnawing of maggots and rats. She was quite beautiful, though the pale death proved her breathless indeed. Solo could remember a good memory where he'd curled up into that skin and quietly listening to a story. He couldn't help himself when he sank to the ground, choking up everything in his stomach. He'd never felt so hopeless.

"It looks like Hilde proved herself worthless." Aeni said, lacking any kind of insult to Solo, "I'm...er...sorry..."

"Shut up." Solo snapped back.

----------------------------------Author Commentary-----------------------------------------

AH ha..haha...whoops...-sweatdrop- I haven't updated in a while, ne? I'm so lazy...FORGIVE ME! You can thank picaresque for his/her comment. It told me to WAKE UP and just write already. Okay...so Aeni's name is pronounced "Ah-eh-knee" for future reference...Who is that man...dun dun duuuun. No hide nor hair the pilots but plenty of poor Hilde. SUFFER SOLO -shifty eyes-. Oh well...JA NE until next chapter. I hope you keep reading.


End file.
